Lost in the Realms
by Magical Mists
Summary: "There once was a story of 14 lost realms. One with a key to enter and the seven travelers of faith to enter each one and save the time." The hero's will be strong as each gate enters with the help of a key. P.s. AllenxOC and LavixOC
1. New and Confused

It was April 18th and I was sitting around in the cafeteria. No one was there yet, is it really that early? The bowl of soup sat infront of me but I wasn't to hungry. Suddenly I heard a different voice, it wasn't Kanda's nor was it Komui's. It was male though. Could is be "Bean Sprout" or whatever that kids real name is? Well being new around here isn't easy and I'm only 12...so...who knows.

The boy who walked in was a boy with spiked up red hair and a eye patch over his right eye. Whats up with the eye patch? The silence didn't last long when the person randomly yelled, "Strike!" This is all to confusing. Who is that guy? He quickly took a seat next to me and asked a simple question, "So whats your name? I'm Lavi Bookman." He said with a smile that looked kinda fake.

"Lavi? Your name is Lavi and your a Bookman?" I question without even answering his question. The thought of a bookman in the order doesn't make much sence to me but whatever I guess. The smile on his face vanished and he gave me a weird look then smiled again.

"That doesn't matter does it? So what is your name?" He asked me again. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell him.

"I'm Lilac Rose. I'm one of the newest exorcists." I finally asnwered his question as Leena Lee walked into the room. This is going to be a long day I have that strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Lavi was looking at me like I was some sort of prize and that very much bothered me but then I saw his gaze wonder onto Leena Lee.

"Oh hey Leena Lee. Have you meet Lilac yet?" He smiled as he elbowed me lightly. This is so confusing, I only know Leena Lee because Komui doesn't shut up about her, plus he has pictures of him and her together in his work area. Something makes me think he gets out of his work...alot... Oh well there is no use even questioning, I will find out soon enough.

Leena Lee looked at me and smiled,"I can't say I have but my bother told me something about a new exorcist, I asume this is her. Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Leena Lee and its very nice to meet you Lilac" Her hair goes slightly past her shoulders and looked like a dark green to me. She seems nice though, not a smart ass trying to try me into dating like this "Lavi Bookman." Nothing can expalin whats going on in my head anymore.

"Hi Leena Lee, your brother Komui Lee talks about you alot. Kanda not so much." I said trying to look happy. I'm sure I would be happy if this Lavi wasn't here but whatever. Then they both had shocked faces.


	2. Weirdness in Thoughts

Afew hours later I was walking down the hall carrying some books to Komui. One of the other scienitist said Komui has been lacking on his paper work. Somehow thats not very surprizing the way he ignores work by calling other people. While walking down the hall I come in connect with another excortist. Of course I said nothing until I tripped and dropped all the books on the floor. This is just great, what a wonderful way to drop stuff. With a simple motion I looked up to see who was there. It was..a white haired boy. Wait, white hair? With a marking over his eye, if its cursed then I might know who it is. Kanda explains alot of things to me. The boy helped me gather all the papers together as I slowly rose from lieing on the floor. "Here you go." The boy said with a smile while handing me the papers and books, I guess he is the friendly type.

"Umm, Thanks. Hey, If I may ask but are you Allen Walker?" The way I looked at him made it feel like it was a bad question.

"Yeah, who told you about me?" He asked simply and I didn't really want to answer but then the name slipped out.

"Kanda", I looked down then took the books and papers from his hand "He says your name as Beansprout. I never knew who exactly he was talking about all that time though." The words I spoke sounded weird to me but he made a weird face.

"Kanda told you about me?" He seemed a bit confused. Well Kanda doesn't like Allen, I guess Allen hates him too...that would explain a lot. The way I made my face expertion I could tell I am easy to read. Thats wonderful, now he can see my regret. It looked like he was about to talk until Komui called for us over the loud speaker or inner con. Me, Allen and Kanda all on a team or something? This is so confusing, doesn't Komui know Kanda and Allen hate each other? Oh well, this is going to be a massive pain. Me and Allen both looked at each other and started walking to Komui's office. Looks like me and Kanda will have to be at lunch tomorrow.

(part 2)

We are all in a dark lush green forest, walking along a stoned path. All I heard throughout this trip was Allen and Kanda yelling and getting ready to battle each other to death. Of course I have to walk in the middle of them to get them to stop. With a simple sigh they where both at it again. "Would you two really stop that?" I ask just wanting them to be quiet. Then they became silent.

It was nice that it was quiet. Then wind blowing though my hair and hard ground beneath my feet. But of course...they started at it...again. Why me? They yelled louder and louder as I simply kept walking forward. After being about 15 feet away from them I turn to look around. Everything seemed normal...well for Allen and Kanda it is anyway. Wait, is something different? Looking closely I notice that Kanda's swords were missing. Where did they go? Then there was a crack of a branch from up in the trees. With a large thud a girl fell from the tree. "Damn it! Stupid fucking tree branch" The young girl yelled cursing at the tree like it was all its fault.

Allen and Kanda stopped fighting within seconds and starred at the girl. Aparently Kanda noticed this girl has his swords. That made him extremely pissed, not like he wasn't already. Without hesitation he yelled at the girl "How dare you fuckin touch my swords you bitch!" He was very VERY pissed. Of course the girl wanted to be a smart ass and tick him off more by rubbing the side of Kanda's sword. He growls at the girl while Allen eyes got very wide, it looked as if Kanda was going to attack.

With a simple facepalm and walk infront of Kanda and wave my hand infront of his face for him to stop. Suddenly he seemed relax as the girl was laughing liek she was going to die. What is wrong with this work I mean really! Then a ask a simple a common question "Who are you miss and what is your name?" My voice soft and abit scratchy, guess the proves I'm weird. Oh well.

"It doesn't matter who I am I pissed of the sword girl. But anyway my name is...


	3. Damn It

"My name is Cho." She smiled at me and Allen but gave Kanda and  
evil look. Maybe this girl could be in some use after all we didn't  
come to see an over active child.

"Cho? Whats your last name?" The words came from Allens mouth  
quickly. Wonder if Cho understood since he spoke so fast. She gave him  
a weird look and shook her head in a weird way. She has no late name,  
wow. Well there isn't any signs of regret so...yeah...I guess. Kanda  
is loosing his temper again, oh this will be trouble.

"Well if I had a last name I would have told you already you  
weirdo. Anyway the long haired ponytail girl has such a weird weapon.  
So Kanda you want your whimpy di- I mean sticks back." She laughed with  
an evil smile on her face. Kanda stared at her with sharp eyes. "Well,  
bitch? Do you want your fucking sticks back your not?" She is really  
making Kanda pissed right now. Great this will probably be a failed  
mission won't it... oh fuck. Well we have to get rid of the akuma in  
the area. Aparently not all the akuma died yet. Well maybe these to  
being so anger will scare the akuma away. Well I think Allen would get  
find them anyway. Why am I getting off topic?

Suddenly I heard a weird noise as Allen actived his innocence.  
Turning to Allen I saw a weird silver disc looking thing around his eye  
is it became black and red. "Akuma." Allen whispered loud enough for  
all of us to here. Sadly Cho and Kanda were to busy yelling at each  
other to even care.

The akuma looked a messed up dog, Allen's eyes got very wide.  
By the looks of it, it was a level two akuma. Damn, I wonder what it  
can do besides shot us. It dooled from the mouth and growled while  
starring at us. The akuma didn't even know that Kanda was there. Allen  
rushed at the akuma was my innocence slowly actived. Dark grey vine  
looking things slowly come out of the back on my neck; they stretch  
out and go around my arms as it forms a glove around my hands with  
sharp thorns. The akuma charged at Allen while his claws slashed  
through the akuma but it was still alive.

"Die Exorcist!" The akuma yelled with a weird bark. The fangs  
grew longer as it charged at me without any regret in its eyes. The  
vines moved from my hand and went around the the akuma, but the akuma  
didn't seem to want to stop with its attack. It tried to run but it  
couldn't instead it shot sharp needles at me from its claws. Allen's  
hand went infront of my face as the needles came and hit his hand but  
no damage was taken. I blink in a somewhat shocked way as I make the  
vines squeeze tight around the akuma. It bark weirdly again then  
suddenly a group of akuma came all around us. Allen Charged and killed  
the dog akuma then looked around at all the other akuma.

Cho seemed to have finally notice but not so much Kanda. She  
made an evil smirk then a weird star shaped hole appear in her right  
hand then it released a very thick fog into the air that appeared to  
bother the akuma alot. Since Kanda was right there it aparently  
effected him too. Then there was no trace of her. Did she dissappear?  
With a shake of my head I remembered that there was alot of akuma  
around me and Kanda can't do anything to protect himself without his  
innocence. The vines knew what I was think and some vines came out of  
the ground around Kanda to protect.

Everything went black for a second like I died for afew seconds  
until I noticed there was a blade through my stomach. Looking at the  
blade I knew if I pulled it it would only cause more pain. Closing my  
eyes I picture all the akuma surrounding me and Allen cutting right  
through the bodies. One of the akuma was invisible, that bitch will  
die! With a flick of my wrist I shot over 50 thorns that quickly passed  
through the akuma's body. Then I here yelling; looking over my I see Kanda shaking the vines trying to get out. Does he know that hurts since they are part of me? After afew moments there was no more akuma and the vines around Kanda vanished as they returned to my neck.

I was bleeding abit from the blade but nothing I can't handle I guess. Then I started rubbing the back of my neck abit, it hurts now damn it. "You alright?" I asked Kanda was I kept rubbing the back of my neck. He looked at my weirdly an slowy walked over to me.

"Yeah I'm fine. Where did that girl go though? I need my swords!" He yelled at me as if I knew where she went. I made a simple shrug not knowing what to say. his eyes look through me making me feel cold and I felt a twisting pain in my stomach. I quickly feel to my knees then everything went black yetr again. All I felt was a tug on the collar of my shirt and pain...


	4. Faded

Chapter 4-

Slowly I woke up figuring out that I'm in at the order. When  
did I get? I tried to sit up but it hurt very badly to move. "Why are  
you struggling to sit up? Why not relax?" It was Cho, I looked at her  
weirdly then I noticed that she still had Kanda's sword. I muttered  
abit mainly because of the pain. She made a small chuckle and started  
talking. "You know what, maybe I can join the order. After all I do  
have innocence. You think I should?" Why is she asking me? I heardly  
even know her. Then another thought went through my mind. How is this  
chick here if she isn't even a member of the order. Also how does she  
know about this place.

"Wait, shut up for a second. How the fuck did you get in here?"  
I ask with a little shock in my voice. She smirked yet again and rose  
her right hand. Of course, I remember tht hole that appeared in her  
hand. Was I the only one who noticed that? I grunted a bit to the  
thought of it all. What kind of innocence is like that? I tried to sit  
up ignoring all the pain I feel at the moment. "Well are you going to  
say a sassy comment or something?" I asked another question. Does she  
not want to answer me or something because I would really like to know.

"You know I'm not always a smart ass you know. Just to annoy  
people dah." She laughed as I tried to get out of bed. I listened to  
her words as I looked at the bandages around my stomach. They are  
pretty thick, was it really that bad? I closed my eyes and there was a  
perfect image of what happened before I passed out. My body lieing on  
the ground and my neck was bleeding as well.

Kanda and Allen were working together and bringing me to the  
order. Apparently they were both extremely quiet will doing this, its  
pretty weird how I felt nothing during this time. Allen looks worried  
and Kanda just has a straight face. I feel bad that they had to carry  
me all the way here.

Well we got the mission done, once they brought me to the order  
apparently Komui got the blade out by numbing my body. I didn't feel  
anything anyway but I guess it was just incase I did wake up. After all  
that happened I was bleeding a hell of alot more than I was before and  
put the bandages around my stomach. That explains alot. Suddenly I  
could here their voices. "Shall I take her to her room?" Komui asked  
but it was a faint whisper to me as Kanda and Allen stood behind him.

"No. I will." Kanda told Komui, but he sounds faint as well.  
Why is that? Allen looked a little shocked by what Kanda said. Kanda  
seemed to have no thoughts at the moment just by the way he looked as  
he walked infront of Komui. As he picked up my body he whispered  
something that I couldn't here. I wish I could here it all, its so  
confusing not knowing what they are saying. As Kanda took me to my room  
I guess Lavi came along. Lavi was staring at Kanda confused. He  
followed Kanda to my room as Kanda placed me on my bed Lavi was looking  
around my room. Then he opens my dresser drawer and sreaches through my  
clothes. He found something in my dresser that he souldn't have seen.  
Why the hell?

"Why the hell?" I asked myself aloud not knowing I was talking  
aloud suddenly I was whipped across the face and everything snapped by  
to reality.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Cho asked me as I looked at  
her. There was a tear in my eye after she slapped across the face.

"Why the fuck would you slap me? That hurt not like I'm already  
hurt over here." I said holding my breath a bit before I exhaled.

She sighed abit before talking abit "How about we get you  
something to eat now, lets just forget this ever happened alright?" She  
tried to cheer me up with a cheerful smile. Does this girl really think  
she is getting to me? The hell she just slapped why would I want to go  
anywhere with her...but...thats very rude. Then I blinked in a weird  
way like its the first time I blinked in like forever. Suddenly she  
helped me up out of bed. "Lets go you look pretty hungry you had  
nothing to eat after fighting I can tell that as a fact" Why does she  
sound so happy like I did something to please her? Its so confusing. I  
was a bit wobbily when walking, probably because I feel weird I guess.  
We slowly walked then I remembered she isn't a member of the order.

"You aren't a member of the order, Cho. Komui's robots might  
attack you." My voice sounded soft as she looked me in the eye while we  
walked.

"That doesn't matter to me, I will deal with Komui if I have  
to. At the moment you just need energy so I will help you get there."  
She smiles and I can tell if feels good inside to help, but I wonder  
why she wants to help me? I never really asked for help at all. Oh  
well, it makes it easier.

Not much longer later we arrive at the cafeteria. Half of the  
people there stare at us as we enter the room. All I here are whispers  
of people asking themselves a question. Either they say who is that  
girl or is Lilac ok. These are the only words I here from them.  
Suddenly Kanda was behind us and quickly took his swords back and away  
from Cho then turned his attention to me. "So I asume you feel better  
then?" He looked pretty calm now at the same time it looked as if there  
was a bit of worry in his eyes. I wanted to speak up but I was nervous  
to and it didn't feel right talking anymore at this moment while having  
all these people starring at us all. He knows how I feel right now so  
he walked away like nothing ever happened.

"You ok, Lilac? You seem upset in a way I can't explain." Cho  
says while looking at me away. Still I say nothing as if it hurt to  
talk. "Lets sit you down, alright? Is there anything you like to eat  
that you want at the moment?" Now she looks worried, they all hardly  
know it because I'm one of them? Or is it because all these  
people consider each other family? Why am I even asking myself these  
questions? Everything at the moment feels painful to say. Its a pain  
that will forever build up in my chest just causing tones of pain, more  
than already feel. I'm not sure, should I speak up? But people are  
still starring at me and Cho.

"It...doesn't...matter...get...me...whatever." I say the words  
liek I was dieing, my breathing was abit shallow so I asume she was  
worried. She nodded and went over to get me some food for me. Not long  
later someone sat next to me. I didn't bother looking to see who it  
was. I simply looked down at the table just thinking about very thats  
happened so far. Someone tugged my shoulder wanting me to look at them.

"Come on, I thought you said we could spend lunch together  
yesterday, didn't you not?" The voice...it was...Kanda. But...why?

I looked at him weirdly then smiled slightly. "Yeah, I did say  
that. Its kinda surprising you really care. Well in a way." Why is now  
so different, it was after all my third mission but with better  
exorcists with me. Suddenly my mind went blan without anything but a  
whisper in my head until Kanda brought my back to reality by shakes my  
shoulder gently.

Without a word I look over to Cho and seeing that she is slowly  
waking over to Allen and Lavi. What could she be doing? She had that  
evil smile on her face, which means she is going to do something bad.  
Oh no, what could she be doing. Within a spilt second she tripped  
hitting Lavi and making him fall forward on Allen and their lips  
touched. My eyes got wide as Allen and Lavi moved away from each other  
very quickly with weird looks on their faces. Oh why would she do that,  
this brings even more attention to everything going on here.

I bet it felt weird for them when they kissed each other. Then  
within a short few seconds Cho placed a bowl of ramen infront of my  
face. Oh well, its soup...YAY...I really like soup, lol. Lavi and Allen  
stayed far away from each other now. Wow, wonder how long people will  
be talking about this, considering all the finders that are in this  
room. Yet again I wonder what Komui will think of Cho, after all she  
did come here out of nowhere.

I'm so bothered right now. How is this all going to go? Allen  
and Lavi seem scared of each other now and Kanda is being very  
quiet...well...thats not normal for around me. cho is just being a  
weird person so...yeah. No words can explain how confused I am at this  
moment.

Suddenly there was a shriek not far from. It was Cho,  
apparently Allen and Lavi have gone alittle insane. I wanted to help  
but sadly I don't think I'm strong enough to take on both of them at  
the moment. "You bitches let me go! I don't want to meet this Komui guy  
I heard he is a fucked up ass hole." She yelled very loudly as they  
dragged her to Komui's office. This is a wonderful way to get revenge  
isn't it? Oh well...I can't stop them, besides its her fault for coming  
to the order and doing all this stuff anyway.

"LEENALEE!" It was Komui, he wants his coffee I guess, oh well.  
Leenalee never answered considering he keeps forgetting she is on a  
mission, of course.

"Hey Komui! We have a new exorcist for ya!" Lavi yelled down to  
Komui and he rushes over to see. He had a weird creepy smile and had a  
huge tool in his hand. Cho's eyes got extremely wide and starred at  
Komui with a creepy smile. I can tell she is scared. Heh, I was when I  
met him but it hurt like heel and I felt like I couldn't move consider  
that fact is was my neck. Sheesh what a creepy guy.

"So a new exorcist? Teehee hee, this will be extremely fun!" He  
laughs in a very weird tone and grabs Cho by the collar of her shirt as  
he laughed. She looked to scared to do anything. So scared to even want  
to scream, I never screamed either. Within about five minutes there was  
alot of pain shrieks.


	5. Realm Key- part 1

Hours later I was talking to myself I looked through a small diamond covered box. Out of nowhere Komui called me down over the loud speaker. What could he want from me today? Slowly rising to my feet I start walking to Komui's office. Once I got there I saw Cho and Lavi sitting there as if they both were waiting for me for hours. I don't walk that slow do I? They looked at me then smiled. "Oh Lilac have a mission for you and your friends. There has been a town with people vanishing once they walked through the towns old mansion. I want you three to investigate the scene and search the area." Komui told us but he sounded serious for once. With a simple nod I started walking to head out.

"Hey, you forgetting that you have friends with you miss?" Lavi said in a weird tone as I face palmed quickly.

"Yeah I know, if we are going to work together then don't hit on me alright? Or else I will slap you so hard you won't even know the difference from the sun and the moon!" I yelled in his ear as he stepped back abit. Cho just laughed at the thought of me slapping Lavi.

"How about we get going. I'm getting alittle bord still around, alright bitch?" Cho smirked without any signs of regret of the words she said. With I sigh I whisper lets go and they heard me. We slowly walked to the boat that will take us to ourer mission. Nothing seemed to matter at the moment, I thought of ways to attack akuma while Cho and Lavi chatted in the back. The finder even seemed bord. I guess its uncommon for an exorcist to be so quiet. Can't really blaim anyone for that its just how everything is.

After afew hours we finally reached the town. It looked destoried and only very few people still lived there. Is it possible that the akuma where in that mansion Komui was talking about? Without any sighs on hesitation I walked forward to the mansion then suddenly Lavi called my name. "Do you really think it is a good idea to just walk in?" He question me like I was just fail and die. Does he really think I'm that weak?

"We will never know unless we go in, besides I'm sure the finder will be fine outside the mansion." I replied simply with a shrug then went on forward. Cho seemed to just stand next to Lavi the entire time as we headed to the mansion.

"Miss exorcist, are you really going in there right away without asking any of the left over towns people?" The finder suddenly questioned me as my hand touched the handle to the mansion.

I closed my eyes but didn't turn to look at the finder. "I'm sure there are still towns people in this mansion that just can't escape. You can contact us if you find any information about this mansion alright?" I answered the finders question as his nodded at me with trust. "Lets go guys." I looked at Lavi and Cho with a smile.

Cho seemed so excited to just walk into the mansion to see what lied inside, I could see it all in her eyes. Lavi made a small smirk as they waited for me to open the door and lead the way. With just a pull on the handle the huge mansion doors opened, I was the first to walk into the mansion.

The mansion was huge but alittle to quiet. The floor was dusty and the air smelt bad. Walking forward I noticed all the pictures hanging on the wall but they were all partly ruined. After awhile of walking around I saw clothes lying on the ground and within the clothes lied a pile of dust or dirt. Which ever makes more sence I guess but thats how I knew there was akuma in this mansion, they must of gotten trapped here and can't leave.

"This place is alittle creepy for a mansion isn't it?" Lavi's word got me off my train of thought as I turned to look at him.

"What the hell is going on here anyway?" Cho seemed so confused, yet again this is her first mission from the order.

"We are on a mission. I'm going to asume that there is innocence here. Even if we don't know who the heart is we still need the innocence in general." My voice sounded more serious than ealier when I spoke but I am only speaking the truth, we must get past this all in one piece. Suddenly we all heard a scream. It was human. Without any thought I ran toward the sound of the scream to only find a human dead.

Where did the ass of an akuma go? I didn't hear anything until the akuma jumped out at us just trying to slash us. A level two akuma, it looks so weird. Its face was one of the creepy cat masks that are all painted in black and red. Its body looked more of a teen aged girl with a cat tail and long claws. Its ear went back as it snickered. "Exorcists? Why have you entered this mansion?" Its voice was high and scratching and it was quiet annoying.

Without any signs Lavi pulled out his hammer quickly. "How about you die Akuma!"He smirked like this is the most interesting thing that has happened all day. Can't blaim him if he is thinking that. Cho stood close behind Lavi with her innocence actived but this time there was a energy that circled her hand. They both looked rather powerful together, my innocence actived and the gray vines rapped around my arms with thorns covering the entire vine.

This akuma looked rather clever compared to many akuma I've ever fought. It hissed at us as it turned into a black cloud. What is this akuma doing? It reappeared behidn us smashing Lavi to the ground, I made one fo my vines grab the akuma and hold it there. The tip of the vine turned into a knife and it stabbed through the Akuma's body but it didn't die like they normally did. "What the hell?" I whispered at the akuma slashed through the vines then pulled out the knife. Cho wasn't paying attention as she helped Lavi back to his feet.

The akuma snickered then walked right through me. My eyes got wide as the fact that an akuma did something I didn't think was possible for a level 2. It could only appear to smile in a very creepy way as Lavi yelled. "Fire Seal!" The hammer slammed agaisnt the ground was a huge line of fire shot from the ground, the hea dof hte fire sharpened to look like a snake's head as it directly hit the akuma. With a flash suddenly there was a huge thick fog that filled the ait around us.

Suddenly someone grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the fog. I blinked without being able to say a singal word. "What?..." My voice made me sound hopeless but it was Cho right behind me. I turned to look at her and Lavi was standing next to her. "I asume that was your attack?" I asked Cho as a smriked stained her lips.

"Of course, it effects the akuma though." They both started walking away as I looked at the fog. As soon as I turned my back to the fog a blade shot right next to my head. Quickly I turned and shot a bunch of thorns into the fog. My breathing was getting heavy, Lavi and Cho noticed the akuma was still and Lavi used fire seal once again. Releasing that huge line of fire that passed next to us and went through the akume once again but it walked out of the fog perfectly fine like nothing ever happened.

The akuma smirked. "Such foolish exorcist. I'm stronger than what you think!" It hissed at us it charged at us. Me being stupid as I can be went infront of the akuma and grabbed the mask as it stabbed my arm, within seconds my innocence ripped off the mask of the akuma. Then the akuma's body looked weaker than before. "Bitch!" It snarled weirdly at me as the vines went arround the cut on my arm.

Cho released a huge cloud of toxicated air at the akuma as it coughed and something spilled from its body..but...it didn't look like blood at all. Almost like it was natrual my arms reached out and the vines multiplied into many knife tipped weapons and right through the akuma making to unable for it to move. Then Lavi whipped his hammer through the air and it collided with the akuma's body...Everything went quiet until the akuma finally had enough and explored.


	6. Realm Key- part 2

Its a good thing that akuma finally died, but this gives me all the more reason to hurry and look around. Then a hand touched my shoulder, I snapped quickly to see who it was but it was only Lavi. "Great job." He said with a bright smile on his face like as if it didn't matter we could get attacked again. Cho had a smile as well as though this pleased her.

"Thanks." I have a warm smile in return as talked walking forward. The floor had a hug old carpet that seemed weird and it always felt like people will just jump out from underneath the floor. Crash! There was a sound of shattered glass. I run ahead to see what it was but it was just a little girl, her eyes where a dark green and her hair was black as night with one strip of silver. The girl stared at us terrified. Does she think we are akuma?

Lavi and Cho stood behind me looking at the little girl but Lavi decided to talk to the girl. "Hey little girl, we won't hurt you. We are here to help you." He smiled, I asume he did that to gain the little girls trust. Honestly I don't really deal with children so I'm so lost on how to act...but Cho seemed to jump right into what Lavi was doing.

"There is nothing to fear, we will get you out of here, I promise." I can honestly every well tell that these two have a way with working together. Eh, I guess they are good friends so quickly even after what she has done. Thinking about things brings up Kanda, I know him the best so far but it feels weird to watching two totally different people be so kind to some stranger. I glanced at the girl and it seemed like she was waiting for me to speak.

Cho looked up at me with a warning to just smile, so I did so trying to atleast appear happy. The girl inched close to us. She trusts us so soon or is the girl just afraid of what could happen? The girl suddenly glomped Cho but she glares at me. I'm not so interested in a little girl and started walking again.

After awhile the girl was riding Lavi's shoulders with Cho beside him. It wasn't much longer until the floor beneath crumbled into darkness. As quick as it happened I fell. Then everything suddenl went black.

Hours later I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was all alone. What happened? Where am I? I looked around so confused until something touched my shoulder. Looking back I saw a black figure who appear to know who I was. "Hello exorcist Lilac. You having been sleeping for weeks. Are you alright?" The voice sounded calm and waming like I knew the voice. Wait...I did know the voice.

"Allen?" I seemed to only mutter his name but I had other thoughts as well. The figure smiled as it became more clear.

"Oh I was making sure you remembered who you were. Yeah, so you feeling ok?" Allen's voice was calm but I could see the concern in his eyes. He helped me to my feet. "So, I asume you are wondering where you are, correct?" He asked as I nodded. "Alright, this is an room in the order, your eye sight make it hard to see what s going on, Cho and Lavi found something in the mansion though. It was a key...with the word death written all over it." His voice became cold as everything around me became oddly clear. Allen gathered me into a warm embrace, I guess he thought I needed a waming hug. It wasn't all until I felt something shaking at my skin, turning I saw blur and Allen suddenly vanished from my side when I heard Kanda's voice.

"Everything ok here?" He looked rather pale and he had a gentle smile on his face. Then this all rang in my head. I'm not in the order, I'm dreaming all of this because I want it all to happen. Then I couldn't breath and I tugged really hard as I shivered in fear as my eyes opened for real this time.

"W-wha?"... I didn't manage to say much when I woke up but I noticed that the little girl was behind me.

"Miss exorcist,you must save me from the akuma." The girl spoke as my eyes widen, she doesn't sound scared the vines rapped around the girls body as it turned into a somewhat large akuma.

"Bitch, I'm not an ass hole like you think I am, you must've played those mind tricks on me to that I didn't want to wake up. Well to bad for you but they aren't strong enough to fool me!" My voice was rather loud as the vines went in the akuma and ripped it appart causing it to explode with its skin fluttering tot he ground. Cho...Lavi...where are they? Once I started walking I saw them, they ran at me quickly

"Wow, you seem to get in danger alot like Allen now don't ya?" Lavi questioned me as I completely throw it away and asked.

"Where is the key? That akuma should've had a key." I glared at them with an evil look of deep darkness and flame. Lavi took a step back.

"What key?" Cho and Lavi both asked confused.

"Where the hell is that key, god damn it!?" My anger appear to get the best of me shortly before I passed out again. This time, I'm not so sure what caused it. The words softened over me, I knew. I knew...

When I woken I was in Komui's office. "Hm? Is this a dream or an image?" I asked myself softly but it was loud enough for Komui to here. He chuckled softly and came over to me.

"Its neither, the real world is now starring you straight in the face. Now you yelled about a key so Lavi and Cho dragged you with them until they ended up with a box. Of course the writing it very hard to read so we-"

I cut him off from what he was saying and spoke, "It says sing the song of the 14th and the box with open. Its pretty clear if you think about it. The box has a music circle around it and the notes of a paino with the number 14 written in blood on the side." I gulped to asume that Komui would hit me. His looked more amazed than surprized and I straighten my body as I sat up.

"The 14th melody opens the box?" Komui looked at me while slowly fixing his glasses.

I nodded, "Its a piece of Noah history. Each key its own way of opening the ox but some of the boxes have been turned to dust. Only four boxes remain." I spoke in a totally different voice that sounded somewhat scratchy.

"You feeling ok? Also how wold you know that?" He glare into my eyes and Kanda walked into the room. He seemed more pissed off than usual and I turned to look at the wall as if there was something worth looking at.

"Why are you bothering Lilac, Komui?" Kanda asked with his a deep angry snarl in his tone. I asume his mission with Allen wasn't the best as it could have been. Sadly I can't fix Kanda's anger, within seconds he was holding Komui by the collar of his shirt.

"Relax Kanda, Lilac was only telling me information on the box and something about the Noah family." They both realized something very off and looked at me. I refused to have eye contact with them and just looked around the room. "Lilac, how much do you know about the noah family?"

I spoke with a very low tone, "My dreams, they...relate to the Noah family." I muttered and seemed a little scared.

"Your going to having to write down yuor dreams from now on, Lilac. It's not normal for someone to dream about the Noah family." Kanda said to me and simply walked away after. I gulped and rushed to my feet and began to speed walk away but Komui had a grip on my shoulder pulling me back.

"How long has this been going on?" Komui asked me in a weird tone.

"Once I acttived my innocence for the first time." I answer then me let me go. I ran down the hall and dumed into Cho.

"You fucking ass hole I'm gonna-!...Oh its only you. Sorry Lilac." I only blinked at her words and glanced behide me. She shook me quickly to get my attention. I snapped my attention and she smiled. "So anything new?" She questioned but I only shook my head and pushed her out of the way. I can't be seen for awhile, I just want to sit here and relax. I know nothing about the Noah family. I don't really remember forucing myself to speak but I guess there is something strong so I can't control.

I headed to my room, there was something different about my room though. It was clean and I don't really remember lighting a candle when I left. Turning to sit on my bed I saw a framed picture with a weird gem on it and akuma of different kinds all around the gem. I'm so confused, what does this mean? Leaning forward I went to touch the painting. "Lilac!" Someone called my name and I jumped and snapped my attention to the person so only see Allen.

I sighed with relief, its only Allen. "Its only you, please don't scare me like that. You made my heart skip a beat." I smiled shyly as he came closer to me. He looked at the painting.

"You know, that painting has been there for some time now. I guess it finally decided to show itself to you." I was confused, when he said that. "Its not weird if you didn't notice it, it isn't very easy to see and I agree. The painting has a meaning though, not so sure what it is." He closed his eyes as his hand touched me should. Today...is so...weird and...confusing.

"So...it only shows itself to certain people?" I questioned with a soft tone that settled in my voice. Allen nodded.

"Also I heard what you told Komui. Is it true you dear about the Noah family?" He asked me with a strange look in his eye. Not words came out of my mouth but I really wanted to say sorta. Since I couldn't speak I nodded. Allen appear to be someone knowledgable so I trust him. When Komui and Kanda heard me talking they looked more worried and didn't appear to have known to much about the Noah's. I only some Noah's, they are the noah of please, noah of bond, noah of dream and the music one. I forget the name of the one but I will remember it sooner or later.

"So, do you know any of the noah's that lived?" He asked and I nodded.

"Road...Tyki...um..." I wanted to say more but I didn't. "I think I need some rest, I will talk with you tomorrow alright Allen?" I smiled warmly at Allen, he ndded with full respect and wished me a good night.

Once he left I fell on my bed, my body curled slightly with a slight draft coming from underneath my door. It wasn't to cold but I shivered. I think it was just a common feeling for me, then I pulled the blanket over my body. It had a design of flowers in a meadow. My name tells alot about who I am. Of course before I changed my name it used to be Lovila but me and general changed my name to Lilac. It fit my personality better.

While I slowly fell asleep I was thinking about those keys. Only a few are left but you need something that only that Noah knew by heart. Then everything went silent. I was out like a light.


	7. The Masquerade

Light peeked from under my door as t slowly opened. I slowly sat up still half

asleep and hair looking like a rats nest, How great. It was Lavi, what did he want this early in

the morning. I yawned and he smiled. "Hey Lilac, I heard Allen stopped in here last night.

Sounds true enough to believe with him always caring for others. Anyway Komui wanted to

know if you wanted to join the Masquerade tonight?" I was still haft asleep but I understood

what he said.

I muttered, "A Masquerade? I didn't think the had those here." I reached over to

grab my hair brush that had flowers and three lines with a meaning to them. Lavi shrugged at

me.

"Someone from the order suggested it to Komui and he was fine with a day for

relaxing so we are going to dress up later alright?" He seemed to aways be in a cheery mood.

I smiled and nodded as I brush my hair straight, the tips curled no matter I did. "See at seven

tonight." He walked out of my room. I asume to tell the others, I don't remember if I even

have dresses anymore, I tead to destory them by tripping or fighting.

After afew hours I decided I would go out to the town to by a new dress, as I was

just about to leave Leenalee stopped me. "Where are you going?" She said with a slight tilt of

her head. I turned to look at her and seemed I could onlysmile nervously for a second.

"Going to the town, the Masquerade is tonight right?" I asked causiously and she

nodded.

"You don't have any dresses?" She asked me as I felt stupid and looked away.

"Well um...I destory all the dresses I have over time the only one I have is my

favorite and I don't want to ruin it in case something does happen." I muttered but she heard

me.

"Thats alright. Mind if I come with you?" She asked sweetly and I didn't want to say

no so I nodded with a smile. We both had smiles on our faces as we walked and left the

order for abit to go shopping. The streets were filled with people from all over the world but this place seemed

peaceful enough to be, sides not like anyone will know I'm an exorcist. I'm not wearing the

uniform for that reason, Leenalee isn't either so I'm good with it all. "So anyone you have in

mind?" Leenalee asked and I gave a weird confused look.

"What?" I feel stupid not knowning what she said or meant.

"You know, you have a crush on anyone?" She kept smiling and I looked down

trying to hide blushing face.

"Um...I am afraid I don't want to say. Besides it doesn't matter at the moment or

does it?" I asked appearing even more confused. Great...I feel akward so much.

"Well at a Masquerade you do dance with people. So I was just wondering is all."

She still smiledand I couldn't help but smile as well. I nodded in a somewhat shy way when

Cho appear out of nowhere.

"Hey whats up?" Cho seems happy, is she shopping too? I would think she would be

the type to even want to try on a dress. Even if not I will take her to the Maquerade with me.

"I'm getting a dress for the Maquerade tonight. You want to join me and Leenalee?"

I asked and shook me.

"Of course Lavi told me you two left and I wanted to come dah, you silly bitch." She

smirked but in a more funny way than evil way. "I know a store you might like, Lilac." She

grabbed my arm and started running, with me trying to keep the speed behind, its hard when

someone is grabbing onto your skin. Leenalee chased after us until we arrived a huge dress

store. I looked at the dresses in the window and saw a pretty light blue one and Leenalee

noticed I turned to look at it.

"You like that one?" She asked me curiously with a smile on her face.

I admitted, "Yeah but...I'm not sure I can afford it. It looks pretty detailed, most

likely way more than I could afford." I muttered the thought it was probably to much money

but I was already dragged inside by Cho.

"You should try it on." She has worn a smirk on her face so I decided to say

something different.

"You must try on dresses as well for the Maquerade, I will handle your mask

though." I suggest this was a better plan, she looked pissed off for a second then colled

herself.

"Fine."...she muttered sounded unhappy about trying on dress after dress. Honestly

I think she will sooner or later find a good dress, it is a night of freedom after all. Well in a

way more likely to relax. Cho made her way around the store staring at designs of dresses

and Leenalee grabbed that one I was looking at and pushed me into a changing room.

"Um..." It felt so weird, standing in a stall in a public store get changed. I slid off my

clothes and pull on the long silky light blue dress, it fit well and doesn't bother me to move

in. I opened the door to the changing room to show Leenalee how I looked.

"You look amazing, you for sure will get some stares." She smiles meaning that

entire line of words was a good thing. People starring at me? This has to be a joke. "Want me

to see how much the dress is?" She asked as I shyly nodded. She left to see how much it was

but some how Cho ot behind me and poked my back. I jumped abit and swirled to look at her.

I sighed.

"Hehe, you look nice. Can I play with your hair?" Cho seemed to lost on track on

what we were doing. I mutter something to myself and went across the room and grabbed a

dark blue dress that seemed to glow in light. I handed it to Cho.

"Try it on." I demanded.

"Why?" She asked confused but I only repeated myself. After afew mintues she

finally took the dress and went to change. Leenalee came back with the price of the dress, I

had just enough, of course I need to change out of the dress first maybe I should of taken the

dress of before I let Cho change into hers. I shruged at the thought and waited.

After about nine minutes Cho stepped out of teh dressing room with the dark blue

dress on. I smiled, "You look nice." I honestly thought so but she only shrugged at me and

looked eager to take it off. "You can take it off but you have to wear to later on tonight." I

smiled still and it bothered me slightly but I didn't really care so much.

Cho went back in and got changed back to her normal clothes and came out. "Not

to be rude but I like baggy clothes way WAY better!" She said alittle annoyed.

"Oh relax Cho, its only one night, if you desire you can burn the dress after the

Maquerade." I tried to make her feel better but she just glared at me.

"Bitch I will get my revenge!" Cho yelled at me and I gulped, she seems pretty

serious if so I'm in deep shit. I got up slowly and went into the changing room and changed

out of my dress and ut on my normal clothes. Once I stepped out Leenalee was talking with

Cho who was pissed off at the moment. Well I can't help her with that so I will just ignore it.

"Hey you two ready cause I'm ready to pay for my dress." I entered the conversation

as Leenalee smiled. She stood up and offered to pay for Cho's dress. Cho was still pissed off

but aloud her to buy the dress for the Maquerade.

~Hours later~

It was 40 minutes until the Maquerade and I was curling the a strand hair infront of

my face. I smiled slightly as I moved my hair and put on a mask. The mask was white with

birght blue glitter along the sides, I looking somewhat different...well not really. I walked out

of my room and walked into Cho. She was having hair trouble, her hair was a huge frizz ball.

This will be so fun to deal with...not really. "Can you help me? My hair wanted to be a little

fuck when I took a nap and it frizzed up." She was muttering extremely pissed off.

"Don't worry I will help you with your hair. Even though it will be hard." I brought her

into the bathroom where she sat on a stool as I got some hair products to do her hair. The

hair brush got caught in her hair, shit this is gonna be awhile. It was about thiry minutes until

her hair looked normal, there wasn't much time to do much else with her hair. She accepted

the way she look though and stood up.

We walked to the huge crystal room. I don't remember this ever being here but

whatever. Allen was pretty easy to spot out of everyone, he used his Crowned Clown form for

the Maquerade. That would save him the trouble of going out and wasting money like I had to

do. I walked over to him so see if he knew who I was wearing this mask. "Hey Allen, know

who I am?" I smiled slightly.

He looked at me weirdly for a second before he knew who I was. "Oh Lilac, its you.

I'm not used to seeing your hair so curly and your dress is nice. I've never seen you in a dress

before. Have you ever own one before?" He asked me curiously and I looked nervous now.

"Well I was raised by general Tie Doll so I was able to do as I pleased most of the

time. I've made dresses before but they would be damaged after alittle due to traveling and

training." I answered not really sure how I should react. It wasn't much longer until everyone

else arrived that wasn't already there. It made me happy to be here with people who won't

judge us for who we are.

Allen nodded slightly. "Oh well you look lovely tonight." He was smiling still and I

slightly blushed but my mask hid it all.

"Well I'm going to see if I can tell everyone apart from one another." I said with a

wave of my hand as a sign for leaving as he simply nodded. I walked off to see wow Cho was

doing, she seemed trouble trying to walk in high heeled shoes. I went over to her. "You

having trouble?" I asked but she refused for my help.

"Just go have fun with your Allen bitch. I see how you act around him." She looked

down trying to walk correctly and I grunted alittle annoyed but that small side comment.

"I don't act different around Allen then any other guy here. What are you saying?" I

muttered annoyed.

"Oh just admit it bitch and have childern already." She was still have trouble.

"Hey! This isn't the right time to talk about this all." I muttered again and she only

looked at me.

"Listen, we all know you either like Allen or Kanda. Just admit it." She gave me a

cold stare.

"Maybe I should just walk away now." I replied nervously and went to see the

others. Starting to walk away as I looked around, it was only moments before I spotted

Kanda. He is so easy to spot with his long girlish like hair. I walked over to him. "Hey Kanda."

I said with a smile and he looked at me from the corner of the mask that he could possibly

see through. he knew my voice already so it was easy for him to tell.

"Lilac, you look nice tonight." He didn't smile but I know why, he never smiles at

things really and I'm used to him not smiling already. Suddenly someone grabbed my

shoulder and turned me around. It was Lavi, he always seemed to have a smile on his face

even in the worst of moments. I greeted him with a smile.

"Hey Lilac!" He yelled my name but everyone was to busy talking to their friends to

really care. He dragged me away from Kanda and took me the punch bowls and handed me a

drink. I raised an eye brow and looked at him exspecting this to be a potion. Then he drank

some of the punch stuff. "See its all ok." He smirked and I looked over. Cho was lieing on the

side of the table with her elbows keeping from falling.

Her eyes looked glassy and cold. What is wrong with her but she randomly started

giggling. What the crap is going on here? Lavi handed me a glass and asked me to try some.

So I took the glass and drank some. It had a very strong taste to it but it wasn't the weirdess

thing I've ever tasted, I drank the rest and I hicuped a bit. That was weird but I don't feel any

different at the moment. I smiled still as a song started playing I had a weird idea to ask

someone to dance with me and I WILL make Cho do that same.

"Hey Cho, you gonna dance with someone?" I asked curiosly and she leaned on

Lavi asking alittle bit weird. "Um, Cho?" I question and she waved for me to leave. This is

getting weird even for her but I did as she wished and walked over to Allen and Kanda.

They noticed me and Allen smiled brightly and Kanda simple looked at me but

without a glare like he does to everyone else. They aren't fighting..how weird.. "Hey you two,

whats going on." I asked calmy but now I feel a bit tired and dizzy. Oh well, nothing that I

can't help.

"Hey Lilac,"Allen still smiling and kept talking. "You gonna dance with someone?"

He asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah I was going to ask one of you if you'd like to dance." It seemed pretty clear

Allen wanted to dance with me, I wonder how Kanda feels about all of this.

"Hehe, would you like to dance Lilac?" Allen asked as it appear he bowed to me

and reached his hand out to me but Kanda made him put his arm down.

"You shouldn't bow to someone unless you really insist on getting married, Bean-

Sprout." I was alittle shocked on what Kanda said to Allen but I stood there quiely until I

heard a thud. I excused myself as they began fighting and I went over to Cho.

"Cho? You ok?" She was lieing on the floor laughing with a glass in her hand as she

hiccuped. Is she drunk? She sure is actting that way. Lavi came over and gave me a glass of

punch.

"You look tired, Lilac." He had a weird smirk on his face, "You should have some."

He was actting nice for once but...I didn't want to say no and be rude to I took the glass and

waited afew seconds before I started drinking, it tasted ten times stronger than before but I

finished it. He was still smirking.

"Can you make sure Cho is ok?" I asked him abit worried and dizzy sounding.

Suddenly Allen and Kanda pulled me over and they were still fighting. I tried stop them but

they kept going at it. It was starting to get very annoying so I randomly hugged them and

they both became silent. Allen blushed due to the hug, Kanda muttered something but they both had a huge ammount of body heat. Dang it, its so nice and warm now I don't want to move. "Don't worry I will dance with both of you." Kanda grunted and Allen simply nodded at me.

"Who first?" They both asked and I didn't really want to choose so I told them to do rock paper scissors for it. Thats exactly what they did, its better than fighting. Allen won and stuck his tougne out at Kanda actting like a little child fighting over who gets the last cookie. As Allen rapped his arms around me I glanced over to Cho who was at the moment ridding on Lavi's back. She was resting her head on his shoulder as he carried her. Allen brought back my attention by pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him as I smiled.

We began dancing around the room along with most other people. Kanda just sat there waiting and Cho and Lavi just fooled around. It was warm being in someone's arms and I kinda enjoyed it but thats something I will NEVER admit to anyone. The dance was easy and slow so I didn't mess up while dancing. I didn't step on Allen's feet which is a good thing. He seemed happy and I asume he could tell I felt happy as well.

After the song was over Allen passed me over to Kanda who didn't seem very pleased with allen dancing with me first. Is it because Kanda knew me the longest considering I was raised by Tie Doll. "I asume you had fun dancing with Bean-Sprout?" He asked me with a blank look on his face and I was afraid to say yes but he appeared to already know. "You know what. It doesn't matter don't answer the question." He had arms around me, they both are so warm and my body is s cold. Why is this happening to me?

We started dancing once the next song started playing and I was extremely dizzy. Kanda noticed that I started to slow more while dancing so he brought me somewhere and he sat down. "You ok?" He asked but I didn't respond I looked over and Cho and Lavi and playing ring-around the rosy and it was really weird. He pulled me over to look at him and I guess he can see a gaze in my eyes the way he looked at me so differently. "Something is wrong isn't there?" He asked and I couldn't help it, I started laughing like there was no tomrrow. He looked so confused but Lavi appeared to noticed my random laughter. He pulled Cho with him and dragged me away from Kanda.

I was still laughing and then I slapped Lavi and said, "Go get yourself laid already!" I yelled at Lavi as I moved back and fell to the floor.

Cho was laughing already but laughed harder. "Hehe, who's your wife Lavi?" She asked Lavi as he rubbed the side of his face.

"W-what? Did something happen? I don't have a wife you bitch hole!" Lavi was laughing so crazily and finally passed out on the floor. Cho laughed and tried to wall over but tripped over and fell on Lavi. They had smiles on their faces as I randomly got to glasses of wine in my hands and walked over to them and fell to my knees, it sent a small pain to my kness but I didn't seem to care. I slapped them both really hard with the glasses of wine and the glass shattered against their skulls then I fall onto them. It was a minature dog pill. We lied there fro awhile aparently before any of us moved at all.

~Hours Later~

It was late at night and Kanda was sitting on a chair next to my bed. My stomach hurt as I slowly sat up, his eyes widen and looked up at me. "Your awake. What was wrong with you ealier?" He asked me but I moved my hand over my mouth hoping not to throw up. I looked down I noticed I was wearing baggy clothing. Crap I probably look like shit. Then I remembered I never had a full dance with Kanda and I felt bad for that.

"I think I w-was drunk or something." I answered once I moved my hand away from my mouth once I didn't feel that weird throw up feeling. He looked away with sharp eyes and I was curious what else happened that I couldn't remember.

"That was most likely Lavi's fault, you hit them with glass but it wasn't long until those two both woke up. Also the weird girl yelled something of prego and ego. I'm not so sure what she meant but Lavi couldn't appear to stop laughing, you cursed at everyone who got knew you until hammer guy decided to hit you with glass as well." He grunted and kept talking, "Everyone looked pretty worried considering we never excepted you to ever act like that. The other two I can't sa we were surprised at all." He finished his thoughts and I looked down.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly but loud enough for him to here me.

"Why are you sorry if it isn't even your fault?" He got curious on what I was talking about. I took in a huge ammount of air to help myself think. Maybe I don't have enough air to breath, my lungs feel so weak.

"We never had the full dance that I promised." It seemed so hard to speak and I lied back down on my bed.

"Lilac, I've known you prett much forever. That doesn't really matter its just a small event that we can make up for any time pretty much." He sounded tired, as he fallen asleep at all?

"You sound tired why don't you sleep?"

"I could say the same to you. Just sleep I will come back in the morning oh also your friend is fine just throwing up but she is still little giggly." He replied and stood up. "Good Night." He said as he left the room and closed the door.

What a night. I wonder how it was for everyone else. Leenalee is probably worried, same goes for Allen and all the others, I can't really say anything about this though. Maybe its just time...to fall into a deep...sleep...within moments I was asleep.


	8. Quick Temper

It was the next day and I offered to let Cho go on a walk with me. She glady went with me. Now we both walked a stoned path of flowers with bees alround us. For some odd reason Cho was fond of these bees and started talking to them as if they were her pets. This made it all seem very awkward...well...to me anyway. The bees are extremely friend to her as well which made it seem weirder. Suddenly I remembered since me and Cho are considered young we had to have an older exorcist to asist us. That older exorcist no other than Yuu Kanda. We have known each other for awhile, therefor he is like my brother. The thought made me smile because I knew when Kanda used to act like a free loving child awhile back but that changed as people made fun of him so he is cold plus of all the other bad things to happened to him but I don't want to think about that.

Cho was still talking to bees and it was even more weird. After awhile of walking on this path I saw something up ahead. It looked a person or possibly an animal. This made me jolt toward it but Kanda followed, Cho didn't notice at first until I yelled for her to come. The air had a sweet smell even though someone lied infront of us.

Her hair was short and was dark chocolate brown, the clothes she was wearing was torn and looked rather old and out of style, I've never seen clothes like that in this area. The wind picked up speed as the clouds covered the sun leaving long shadows. The girl was still breathing but had cuts all over her body. I knelt down beside this girl, she looked like she was partly healing for awhile. When I looked back at Kanda, he gave a sharp glare saying he didn't anything to do with the strange girl. Cho stared awkwardly before going over and helping the girl to her feet, she was sleeping so I don't know Cho managed to do that.

A key fell to the ground, it looked like that other key we got in that mansion. Quickly I took the key and put it in my pocket. "This will go with my collection." I muttered softly as the girl made a soft sound but atleast I know she is awake. She looked up at us and then jumped back.

"Who the hell are you people!" She yelled and then started looking through her pockets. "Hey that stupid key I found is gone!" Her temper shorted out quickly on us.

"I'm Lilac and these are my friends Yuu Kanda and Cho." I stated without a worry in my tone. Kanda seemed to not like the girl which I can't blaim him to much. I let out a sigh and then kept talking, "Also the key is mine now alright?" Don't even question me." I demanded and I sounded alot like Kanda when he yelled at Allen. Oh wonderful, I'm becoming rude. The girl crossed her arms.

"Really? You are taking that stupid key?"

"If its stupid why do you want it?" She became quiet now and looked away. I heard her mutter annoying things about but nothing I'm going to do. Slowly I turned my back to her and Cho and Kanda just did as I did and followed. Then as quickly as a heart beat there was something being pointed at the back of my head. "Your really going to play that card?" That gave it away she had innocence but her temper is to quick for me to handle.

"I hate you." She grunted and I laughed at her words like there was a wall that pushed those cruel words away.

"I have powers too, I suggest you put that down right now." To my shock she listen and lowered her arm and I noticed an axe just then. When did she get that, suddenly it turned into a small necklace charm and put it on the necklace. Thats why I didn't notice it.

"Come with us." Cho told the girl and she did knowing we all had powers at the moment. Once we were in the order I sat in my room with Allen while Komui tested the new girl.

"This is just wonderful." I muttered in an annoyed tone and Allen tried to make me happy.

"It can't be all that bad, when I was the new one Kanda hated me right away and still does. Nothing new if you really think about it." Allen managed to smile at me which made me feel a bit better.

"Yeah alright, lets just hope she doesn't become exactly like Kanda well atleast the way he treats other people." I replied knowing that Kanda doesn't mind me and won't do anything to hurt me. After a long while of talking with Allen we headed to the lunch room to only see that girl talking with Lavi. That girl can laugh? She sat there with her legs crossed, sitting on the edge of the table and laughing/talking with Lavi. How weird is that girl and hopefully to my luck won't have to be on missions with her.


	9. Heat Glass

The next day wasn't to fun...well for me anyway. We got a mission to kill all the akuma in a small beautiful town were glass glittered day and night and the streams of water were cleaner than a king or queen. The town was known for their wonderful art works and scultures. I've always wanted to go and today was my day but it was all ruined with the new girl.

Normally the train rides or short and to the point but all I heard was laughing from everyone except me. "Hey Lilac, you think we can make up and be friends?" The new girl asked me but I only glared at her and at that moment she knew the answer. Her clothes were clean and new yet her uniform was under ranked compared to others within the order.

There was not sence in being rude but when she is around the feeling of anger would rise through me. Not like anything else mattered at the time, I just wanted to see my Allen but of course I'm on a mission with the new girl. Cho and Lavi I didn't mind them at all but the new one I did mind. Sadly I'm not aloud to say or do anything about who I have missions with but sometimes I wonder if its even worth it.

Once the train stopped I jumped to my feet and hurried off and out to the town. The place was amazing with the aroma of flowers in the air but was there really any sign of akuma here? "Well since we are here now we can all relax." Lavi smiled as I turned to him. That answered my question. Komui must have known I would have never come if this wasn't a mission.

"I'm leaving." I insisted and walked back to the train before it left station. Instead Cho grabbed my sleeve and tugged me back.

'Your staying with us." She said stictly but it wasn't scary at all it only pissed me off. I made a deep growling sound, hating her at the moment.

"If I was truely meant to be here Allen or brother Kanda would be here with me, not you three!" I spat out in anger and pulled away and simply growl the entire time. Lavi was shocked by my rage and Cho only glared at me.

"We can go back on the train until later tonight so if you really want Allen or Kanda here I will contact the order and make them send one of them here." Cho replied and walked away, Lavi following her. Soon I was alone with the new girl.

She looked at me for a long moment and finally said something. "What do you have against me?" She asked and I knew she was trying to stay calm which didn't look easy for her.

"You said you hate me, you yelled at me and you have off a bad aura." I replied with an evil tone then looked down at the ground.

"Oh. Sorry about that then, but can we be friends at all or atleast work on it? Oh also I don't think you know my name, my name is Destiny." She smiled and I wouldn't tell if it was forced or real. A sigh escaped my mouth.

"Fine." I answer and started walknig away to where Cho and Lavi were, Destiny followed and I was only quiet from the moment on.

-Time Skip-

Later during the day we all sat at a table of a diner called "Crystal Meat" of course being the weird girl I can be I got soup instead. Cho got a huge sandwhich, Lavi got chicken something not so sure what an Destiny got soup, I think she did it so I wouldn't be the only eating soup instead of meat.

While we waited for our food a blue haired samurai came and he as no other than Kanda. A smile appeared on my face which was different for today and he joined us saying he already ate before coming here. I can believe that things like happen alot when you have Kanda around.

Once we got our food I simple ate slowly while Lavi ate rather quickly but Cho even quicker. The new girl stared for a moment before looking away. That kind of bothered me but I let it slide. Loong at he Kanda he only looked at the walls of the building. This made me wonder so I looked over, the walls were clean and brown with tons of symbols and animals. It was pretty amazing, then I noticed the table had a long swirly design underneath the thick ice like glass. This town truely was amazing atleast I have Kanda to spend this moment with me.

When I finished eating I spoke with Kanda for awhile, we talked about people we hated, things we disliked and the most difficult events we have faced in our lives wither it was mental or pyshical. Its so hard to think of things sometimes and the topic changed rather quickly but as soon as I was about to ask Kanda a question asked me a question. "Would you like to come to art show with me later tonight?" The questioned excited me I really wanted to go so of course I said yes. He didn't smile but nodded. "Meet me at time square in two hours. Alone." He said strictly then stood up and left.

During those strange two hours Destiny kept asking me questions. We went to stores, landscapes, ocean coasts and more but she would not leave me alone. I yelled at her we are going to train as soon as we get back to the order, she gave me a weird look but it shut her up.


	10. The Lose of Cho

It was dark ouside as a stone path leaded the young

blond haired exorcist to the art show were the grumpy samurai

stood in wait. The newest exocist left to the red headed Usagi and

the curly haired exorcist. This left the samurai and the young exorcist

to wonder at their own risk.

"Che, you ready?" The grumpy japanese male asked the

younger swedish exorcist. She nodded while having the feeling of

happiness rising through her body. The grumpy samurai held mugen

close just incase there were in fact akuma in the air. The younger girl

understand his actions, but didn't activate her innocence. Then they

headed off, down a long path to Time Square.

Once they arrived they were releaved from a shadowed

street to a colorful world. Colors from white to grey were scattered in

relexations from the street lights, the small flames on the street

lights were bright enough to make everything glitter in a wonderful

reflection. At the center of this show stood a a sculpture of an

mythical goddess name Moesashi, this goddess was known for fire

and light, similiar to a sun god. It was also said her best friend was a

tiger, that was larger than most.

Meanwhile Lavi, Cho and Destiny are at an inn have a lot

of fun, the red head leaned against the dark wooden wall while

holding a glass of dark wine between his fingers. The female with

brown hair smiled and stood close to the Usgai sticking many to

water; sometimes a pinch of beer. The curly haired exorcist was

smiling while hanging upside-down from a bar on the cieling, she

found it enjoyable to watch everything upside-down and make

herself dizzy, to her it was majorly fun.

"Hehe, so anyone up for dancing?" The red head asked out

of the blue, as soon as it was fully said the german exorcist gripped

onto his arm.

"Sure!" The new girl stated loudly, with her arms still

around the bookman's. Cho gave the to a curoius look before jumping

off the back onto the floor without a problem.

"Looks like someone wants to get drunk." She laughed,

knowing that Lavi will be drunk soon enough and with destiny being

around him she probably will as well. The other two only smiled

before springing onto the dance floor, leaving the exorcist Cho to be

alone, well atleast with people she knew anyway. As the exorcists' were having their day off, the Noah's

had other things in store, they knew the exorcist were gathering

realm keys. Each realm key opened a door to the room of a Noah

that the they no longer had enterance too, but they still held

numerous answers and plans, about innocence, themselves and

what the ideas used to be for the earl.

A twelve year old looking girl with dark hair an a

umbrella golem walked into the huge carpetted room, where a long

table stretched, and candles running down the middle of the table.

A grey skinned person with a hunger for sweets was already sitting

in a chair ready for something to crunch on. While two noahs' one

with blond hair and the other with black hair just entered the room

with guns pointed at each other dark make-up underneath their

eyes. These people were all against the exorcists' and there was still

more to come.

As they waited, a noah with dark curly hair, black outfit

that was topped off with a tall black hat enter the room with his

normal pet Tease, a black/purple butterfly that ate flesh, flying

above his shoulder. The Noahs' there so far were Roah, Tyki, Devit,

Jasdero and Skin, the others were Lulu-Bell, Winter, Fiddler, Wisely,

Mercym, Mightra,Tryde and Cyril. Each had their own title, but sadly

some are already dead due to the exorcists'.

"So, we need to get that girl? What was her name again?"

The sir with tease asked while looking at the others.

"Well, I believe her name was Lilac or something, but she

is an exorcist and is extremely close to them as well." Roah stated

while messing around with the umbrella that kept yelling Lero.

"Where is she then? Devit and I can't seem to find the

girl's location. We found the red heads though." Jasdero stated with

a weird foolish voice as he does all the time, soon the akuma came

in serving the Noahs' food before leaving. Skin was the first to dive

into his meal, for once okay with the flavor that was only somewhat

sweet unlike all the other times.

"Ah, that bookman, is he hanging around those exorcist

again?" Sir Tyki Mikk asked his noah friends, they both nodded with

long smiles on their faces. He grunted thinking about why the

bookman choose a side, tease started flying loosely around the

male's head for a bit before landing on an stigmata in the middle of

his head.

"Hey, Tyki, do you think those exorcist are close to the girl

whom is gathering our realm keys?" The twelve year old looking girl

tilted her head to the side slightly, wearing a smile that most would

find creepy. Soon her and Tyki's golden eyes met, a sigh escaped the

male's lips.

"Most likely, It can't be to hard tricking one into talking,

seeing that we can all blend in as normal humans. Therefor I will

figure out the information I need." He had plans of his own, and

started walking away while sending a wave of his hand saying he

would be back soon.

Back to the exorcists, the bookman and the brown haired

girl were dancing while laughing crazily, everyone in the same place

were enjoying their laughter and would jump into small

conversations. "Hey guys, I will be outside for a walk got it? The smell

of this place makes me feel a little light headed." The curly haired

exorcist, and they both replied 'Alright, be safe' then Cho was off.

Once the curly haired exorcist was outside she started

walking a stone path that lead to the middle of town where she

hoped to find Lilac. A black figure stood far ahead of the girl, it was

getting closer, but she figured it was an average town person.

Therefor she kept walking, the only sound was feet against stone

and the gently blow of the window. Just as the two figures passed,

grey hands rapped around the young female, and pulled her into

the shadows of an alley. "Where is she?" It was no other than Tyki

who pulled the girl in.

"Who is she? Who are you?" The girl was majorly confused

on the event of being pulled into the alley. He glared at her before a

white streak of light appear in the middle of the air, with that he

pulled Cho into the white streak of light, leading to the Ark.

*~Time skip~*

It has been about three hours, and everyone met up at the

train station except their beloved friend Cho, well to everyone except

Kanda whom thinks she is a useless trouble maker. The train just

pulled in, and the blond haired girl was worried that her best friend

would miss the train, everyone else starting walking torward the

train as the girl day-dreamed. Yuu snapped her back into reality by

yelling her name stictly, she knew she had to go and boarded the

train.

"Lavi, Destiny, when did you two last see Cho?" Lilac

asked curouisly, they wore weird smiles and looked down at the

train floor. For a while they didn't say anything as the train rolled

faster down the track.

"Um, well, we kind of lost Cho when she left for a walk,

we searched for about thirty minutes, but found no signs of her and

no one has seen her." They both spoke at the same time, the girl

grunted and bit her lower lip gently.

"So, your both telling me Cho is lost?" Her tone was scared

yet mad.

"Well, yes." They were now both nervous, she had a

straight face like the one she called brother and gave the two an evil

glare. The bookman muttered 'shit' under his breath while Destiny

came closer to the Usagi. Lilac was ready to throw her anger at the

two, but just became quiet and sat down next to the samurai with an

emotionless look on her face.

The only thing going through her mind was that she

would find her friend, by entering a realm in hopes to find some

answers on how to get to Cho, she looked over at the japanese

exorcist, ready to ask a question but was stopped by him waving a

hand. "I will help, but I make no promises of not getting annoyed by

the girl." He stated, and the girl smiled.


End file.
